


Something About Broccoli

by Lunarelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Broccoli?, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Prompt: broccoli.Dean is staring at a painting of a broccoli in his motel room.  Enter Castiel.  There's sex.  Hot sex.  And broccoli.  That's all.  No other plot.





	Something About Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Supernatural doesn't belong to me. I'm just visiting.
> 
> No broccoli was harmed in the writing of this fan fic.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153630350@N05/41962592054/in/dateposted-friend/)

There is a painting of broccoli on the wall.

A still life, or whatnot.  Or is that only for photography?

Why anybody would bother painting broccoli is beyond me..

I mean, I suppose it’s well-done.  It almost looks like someone has taken a fresh vegetable and melded it to the canvas.  I’m tempted to touch it, to see if it’s really paint.  I’m also tempted to go to the other rooms and see whether there are more vegetable paintings around.

A noise behind me doesn’t make me turn around.  I know who it is.  It’s always him.  He always comes to me when Sam is pretending to be off on his own but is really hoping Gabriel will show up.  He’s also hoping I won’t notice.

“You seem troubled,” he says to me.  His voice makes my spine tingle.  I shiver when he puts a hand on my back.

“I’m just wondering why this is here,” I nod to the painting.

He comes even closer, letting his guard down and putting an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him.  “The broccoli?”

“I have  no idea why anybody would paint that.”

He chuckles, “It’s a beautiful vegetable.  Nutritious, too.  Look at the way the brush strokes painted the stem.  It looks like it’s real.  Hard.  Juicy.”

My eyes widen.  “Cas…”

His eyes move to mine.

Time stops.  So does my heart when he leans over to me and presses a kiss to my lips.

I think I make a sound.  My head spins, and I feel like I’d fall if he weren’t holding me.

We haven’t been doing this long.  A few weeks.  It’s still new to me, to be with a man.  Even though Castiel isn’t a man, he’s an angel in a man’s body, but I can’t think about that or I’ll run away.

And I don’t want to run away.

I open my mouth to deepen the kiss but he moves away from me.  I’m not anticipating it and I sway suddenly, hitting the wall and causing the broccoli painting to tilt to the right.

Castiel takes my hand and leads me to the bed.  He’s always so careful with me, as though he’s afraid of breaking me.

I suppose he could, but he’s gentle when he’s inside me.  Mostly.  Sometimes he –.

I blink, and I’m suddenly naked, feeling the cool air of the room over my body.

“You know, there are more seductive ways of doing that,” I tell him.  “Jimmy would know.”

Castiel chuckles again, “Jimmy tends to retreat when I’m with you..”

“He disapproves?” I ask, a little surprised to be having this conversation about the vessel Cas is currently inhabiting.

“No, he just… he wants to give me my privacy.”  He tugs on his tie, and all of a sudden, he’s naked too.

I can’t really help the way my knees weaken at the sight of him, sitting on the bed and putting a hand on his thigh.  Nor can I help the way my body moves forward, my mouth ready to taste him.  I need him.  I don’t know whether some form of magic is doing this, and I honestly don’t care.

“Dean,” he said.  It’s quiet.  Not a warning, but just something he says when my lips close in around him.

He hardens against my tongue.  His taste fills my mouth, and, as always, I wonder whether I’m tasting Jimmy or Cas, but it matters very little at this point.  Salt, sweat, sex… and him.  Always him.  My hand moves, and I feel his fingers in my hair.  His hand is warm.  Not pushing, but gently guiding me off him.

“Easy,” he says.  “I don’t want to come yet.”

I know what he wants, and I’m about to ask him for lube, but he’s an angel and has everything ready.  I stare at him as he produces a crumpled paper bag from his raincoat.

“You _bought_ some?” I ask, aghast.  Normally, it just shows up out of nowhere..

“I wanted to see what it was like to do things normally for once.”

“Buying lube is normal, except… not for you.”

Castiel climbs onto the bed, pulling me to him, he kisses me, his hand running over my chest gently, “Well, for once, I wanted it to be something normal for me.  For us.”

For us.  That’s a phrase he’s never used before.  I’m about to say something, but he’s kissing me again and pushing me down.  His hand is between my legs now, and he starts to rub me until I’m fully erect.

“You’re ready,” he says to me, gasping against my lips.

“Oh… Cas…” I groan as he starts to open me slowly.  He uses one finger, then two.  I lift my hips, wanting to take control, but he pushes my back down.

“Don’t be greedy, Dean,” he says.  I don’t know how he does it, but he’s sounding calm.  I’m about ready to fall apart at the seams and he sounds like we’re just walking down the street.

“Greedy, I’m not –.”  He silences me by sliding his tongue into my mouth, and at the same time…

 _Oh_.

Oh, I can’t…

Cas.

He thrusts inside me, not stopping until he can move no further.  He pulls back slightly, then thrusts again, slowly.  Letting me feel all of it.

I nearly scream.  The friction burns in all of the best ways.  It’s deep.  Hard.  Hot.

He pins my hands down to the mattress, finding a steady rhythm.  He ends the kiss and just looks down as me as he thrusts.  His eyes pierce mine, finding my soul.  I want to close my eyes – it’s too good and I can barely keep that kind of eye contact with him on a regular basis, much less when he’s inside me – but I can’t.  I stare back at him, swallowing the taste of his lips, watching as the blue of his eyes gets darker and darker the closer he gets to orgasm.

I want to move my hands, to touch him, but he’s really holding them down, so all I can do is stare up at him.

“Cas… let me touch you…”

He stops thrusting just enough to kiss me, releasing my hands and allowing me to wrap my arms around him.  I tilt my pelvis up, and we start moving again, together this time, more fluidly.

It’s a dance.  The dance only we know together, and that afternoon, as he brings me to a climax so intense I nearly rip the sheets, I realize it’s one I never want to stop.

I open my eyes afterwards when he’s eased himself out of me and is resting against my side while I catch my breath.  My gaze falls on the painting, and I chuckle, “I may never look at broccoli the same way again.”

Castiel smiles and kisses me, “You can try putting some in your cheeseburger next time.”

“Are you trying to poison me?!  I never said I wanted to _eat_ broccoli.”

He runs his finger down my spine, “You should.  You’ll live longer.”

“They taste weird.”

“What if I changed the way you tasted some things?”

“Like what?” I ask, alarmed.  “Don’t you dare change my burgers.”

“But maybe I can make broccoli taste a bit more appetizing to you so that you can be healthier.”

“Cas, I fight demons.  What I eat is the least of my worries here.”

“You’ll think different when you get older.”

“Will you?” I ask him.

“Will I what?”

“Will you think of me differently when I’m older?”  I can’t believe I’m asking him that question.  What am I, a girl?

He puts a hand on my face, “Dean.  No matter how old you get, I’ll be with you, and I’ll love you, just like you’ll always love me.”

Love?  I didn’t say anything about –.

“You didn’t have to.”  He puts a hand against my heart, “I felt it.”  He kisses me again, deeply this time.  “Go to sleep.”

I feel drowsy all of a sudden, and I know that it’s because he’s done something, that he’s going to leave and that I’ll wake up alone, and I try to fight it, but I can’t.  I’m asleep almost instantly.

I dream of angels and clouds, and a meadow full of sunshine with Cas standing there naked, beckoning me forward so that we can make love in the grass.

When I wake up, it’s dark, I can hear Sam returning.

And there’s broccoli on the nightstand.

**The End.**


End file.
